The inventor is an avid cyclist. Frequently he has been startled when motor vehicles have appeared two feet from the side of his bicycle. They have overtaken him from the rear. He has not seen them approaching. He has at times failed to hear even large trucks approaching. If he was aware that he was almost in the path of these potentially deadly vehicles, he would have moved over closer to the edge of the roadway. He would definitely have focused to a larger degree on maintaining his bicycle on a straighter course. But he could not see them coming; and because of wind noise, he could not hear them approaching.
When riding into a head wind, or on a fast descent, or when leading a break in bike racing, wind roar entirely blankets out all other sound. Most cyclists forget this in the roar and heat of the moment. They ride along their usual path, along a no straighter path than usual. They are oblivious to a close by overtaking vehicle--which they haven't perceived. They are somewhat startled when they see the motor vehicle within an arm's length from them. They didn't realize that the vehicle could immediately appear so closely without warning. They completely failed to perceive its approach.